


The Friction Between Us

by nuttinonice



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Making Up, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Porn with Feelings, Post episode-8, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, clumsy first times, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: “I told her the person I like is avoiding me.” Langa blushes, having to stare at his shoes in order to find the courage he needs to say this out loud. “And when she said I should talk to her, I… told her it was a guy.”Reki goes still. “...So there’s someone else mad at you too?”“Reki.”“Langa.”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 28
Kudos: 884





	The Friction Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after last week's ep bc I really like the idea of Langa casually coming out to his mom and being totally miserable not having someone to talk about it with. Enjoy! I personally picture characters being 18, high school seniors, but I chose not to specify ages, so read at your own comfort level and imagine things however you like. 
> 
> Feel free to say hi on Twitter @nuttinonice if you are so inclined!
> 
> If explicit content of this pairing makes you uncomfortable, this fic is not for you and there are multiple tags and warnings you have bypassed to come here. If it's not your cup of tea, kindly see yourself out. 
> 
> As for everyone else, please enjoy!

Be honest with your feelings.

Tell her- ah. Tell him how you really feel.

I’m sure he misses you just as much.

Langa tries not to drag his feet as he walks up the hill towards Reki’s place, his stomach queasy with worry he may be turned away at the door. What if Reki really does hate him now? What if his mother doesn’t want him around her son? Langa couldn’t blame her… He shouldn’t have broken his promise. They may not have known each other long, but he’s never seen Reki in a slump like this ever.

It hadn’t been personal when he skated last night, just another opportunity to challenge himself, get a taste of that confidence he hasn’t felt since his snowboarding days. Reki had been cold to him ever since the last ‘S’ race anyways, he thought it wasn’t that big of a deal…

Reading other people’s emotions has never been his strong suit, but standing at the finish line without Reki there to tackle him in a hug felt like the loneliest place on Earth. He didn’t feel excited skating against Adam before because of Adam, he felt excited because with every new feat he made on the board, Reki would cheer him on and hug him so tight, Langa thought he would melt right there in his arms.

Plus, he just came out to his mom. Kind of an awkward way he went about it, but… he can’t possibly not talk to Reki about this. Everyone else in the skating community is nice and all, but he can’t talk to them the way he talks to Reki.

Even if Reki doesn’t reciprocate how he feels, even if he doesn’t forgive him for breaking his promise, if he could just be allowed to stay close to him… that would be enough. To lose him entirely is the only thought he can’t stand to entertain.

He winces a little bit walking up to the front door of the Kyan household. Already, he can hear both toddlers wailing behind the door and some kind of commotion in the kitchen. Ugh. He’s already being a nuisance.

It takes a few deep breaths to work up the nerve, but Langa lifts his fist to knock on the door eventually and waits with bated breath for someone to answer.

It’s Reki’s mom who comes to the door after all, a crying child on each hip, looking frazzled as ever. In the background, Langa can see Reki’s younger sister conducting some kind of science experiment on the kitchen counter, but Mrs. Kyan still greets him with a smile.

“Langa!” She grins as she shifts the children in her arms. “I was wondering when we would see you again. Reki’s been down in the dumps a few days now, go try to cheer him up will you? I’ll be around if you boys need anything.”

“Um,” Langa swallows hard and tries not to look too shocked at the warm reception. “Thank you. I-I’ll see to him.”

“You’re an angel. Just tell him to be home by ten if you two go out tonight.” She says before ushering Langa inside and returning to the third child currently mincing meat with a cake mixer.

So Reki didn’t tell his mom what Langa did… He doesn’t know if it’s a good or bad sign, but he’s grateful for being welcomed into the house.

His nerves are fried as he makes his way down the hallway to Reki’s bedroom door, but he swallows hard and makes himself knock like it’s any other day. He has to fix this. “Reki?”

No answer.

“...Do you want to go skating?” Langa tries and kicks himself immediately. He hopes one of the many family members in the household doesn’t notice him being awkwardly shut out of his supposed best friend’s room. Of course he doesn’t want to skate, that’s how you hurt his feelings in the first place.

Langa shuffles his feet awkwardly, still hoping Reki will just open the door for him, before he musters the courage to be a little more honest. This is all so brand new to him, it might be worth just following his mother’s advice…

“Reki, I want to talk to you. I’m… I’m really sorry. I didn’t realize how important avoiding Adam was and-“

“You don’t have to spill your guts to the door.” Reki answers, startling Langa back a step when he swings the door open.

He doesn’t look like himself. He’s in tiny pajama shorts and a too-tight t-shirt, his hair long and loose without his usual headband. Langa blushes — an embarrassingly obvious reaction on his pale skin — at the sight of him. He’s immediately concerned and worried for his friend of course, but he’s also never quite seen Reki like this… He doesn’t prefer it because it seems to only occur when Reki’s mood is down, but he likes how he looks with his hair loose. He wants to touch it, but knows he’s lost the right to any such privilege right now.

“What do you want?” Reki asks, eyes cast down as he stands in the open doorway, still casting Langa out in the hall.

“I just want to talk.”

“About?”

“About… you avoiding me?” Langa looks down too like it might shield him from this horrible barrier between the two of them.

Be honest with your feelings.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry and… I think I accidentally came out to my mom tonight? It’s been a lot and… there isn’t anyone else I want to talk to.”

“Accidentally?” Reki glances up, his eyes sad, but a small smile tugs on his lips. “How’d you manage that?”

Langa flushes immediately, his heart skipping just at the sign of a smile. Shit, now that he thinks about it, how does he explain how that conversation went down without confessing? I told my mom the person I like was avoiding me and maybe let it slip that the person is a boy and also that the person is you. “Awkward story. Can I… come in?”

“It’s a mess.” Reki shrugs as if his room has ever been clean, but he steps aside and finally lets Langa past the threshold, shutting the door behind them. Langa’s heart catches in his chest all over again when he hears Reki click the lock shut, but when he sits down at his usual place on the foot of Reki’s bed, he feels better.

He’d really really missed the little things even if they only spent a couple days apart like this. He’s missed the way Reki’s bed smells like his stupid ‘rocket’ scented deodorant and the comfortable ambiance of his best friend’s messy room. His own house can be so quiet sometimes… it’s not always fun to have Reki’s many siblings interrupting them, but he’d missed the noise.

“I’m sorry I broke my promise.” Langa says, needing to say it to Reki’s face before he says anything else. “I didn’t fully understand why you were upset and… maybe I still don’t, but I shouldn’t have broken a promise to you. I like competing. I like skating fast in a race against someone like that, but I don’t like skating at all if it’s… by myself.”

Reki runs a hand through his messed up hair and winces when his fingers catch a knot, still staring anywhere in the room but at Langa. “I thought skating with me didn’t excite you anymore.”

“Huh?” Langa frowns. Where would Reki have gotten that? He’s never not been excited when he’s with Reki — in more ways than one. “Why would you think that?”

“Because,” Reki glares at him. “You gave me a whole speech about how magical it is skating with that guy when you know I can’t even keep up with you anymore. How am I supposed to be any fun to skate with when you can hold your own against Adam and Cherry and the rest of them?”

Langa blinks at him. He’d thought this whole thing had been about a breach in loyalty over the broken promise, but Reki thought this the whole time? That he’s somehow inferior to him now? “Reki, you’re the whole reason I skate at all.”

“I know I’m the one who taught you how, but-“

“You’re the reason I keep skating,” Langa blurts out and stares down at his lap to hide how red his face is. He doesn’t know where to look, but he can’t meet Reki’s eyes. “I do it because I like doing it with you. It’s fun to skate and race and everything, but not without you. Even when you’re just watching me, I only care what you think when I get to the finish line.” His heart sinks remembering how it felt just last night. He’d won spectacularly and yet he didn’t care about anything other than the fact Reki wasn’t there to see it. It had been a hollow victory, if he can even call it a victory at all.

“You don’t need me.” Reki says, his voice quiet and his hair hiding his expression as he looks down. “Everyone says it. I’m just the redhead who always hangs around Snow when you already have the respect of all the best skaters ‘S’ has to offer. I’ve been skating forever compared to you, but I’m not even half as good. You shouldn’t be skating for me.”

“...What?” Langa feels his eyes widen. “Who said that to you?”

“Everyone.”

“It isn’t true.” He glares, suddenly furious that anyone would have the nerve to suggest something like that to Reki. Reki is the one who taught him how to skate in the first place, how could he ever not have a place by his side? “They’re wrong. They don’t know you.”

Reki only shrugs his shoulders.

“Reki.” Langa stands up from the bed and rushes over to him, reaching out and grabbing his hand before he even realizes what he’s doing, but he has to make Reki look at him.

Reki does, his amber eyes that are usually so bright, brimming with tears as he looks up. His face is flushed and just when Langa fears he’s just come on far too strong, Reki is holding his hand back and squeezing.

“Don’t listen to what any of those people say.” Langa insists, threading his fingers through Reki’s and holding on tight. “I don’t care what any of them think. I like competing and I like competing against anyone, but I don’t want to skate at all if you aren’t there. Anyone who says I don’t need you is wrong.”

Reki’s mouth wobbles a little and Langa can see he’s trying to swallow a lump in his throat. “You’re so much better than me.”

“Who cares?” Langa asks sincerely, his heart beating a mile a minute with his face so close to Reki’s, their fingers still intertwined. He’s never held Reki’s hand before. He’s never held anyone’s hand before. He can feel the heat on his skin as he blushes bright red, but he refuses to look away or back down. Reki needs to know he means this. “I need you. I… I want you around. I want to always be skating with you. I won’t break a promise to you again.”

“Langa…” Reki’s eyes are wide and God, he’s standing so close.

He can smell Reki’s dumb deodorant and feel how warm and comforting his hand is in his grip — like a mug of hot chocolate after a day spent in the snow. It warms him from the inside out, like his heart is glowing and Reki is that precious, precious spark that keeps the light on inside it. It’s that sensation Langa thought he’d never feel again when he had to leave everything behind. It’s joy and excitement, the feeling of having endless things to look forward to, countless ways he wants to see this person smile. God, when he has Reki close to him like this, it’s not just the urge to kiss him or blurt out his feelings, it’s that he feels so undeniably happy.

“You were the first person that really talked to me when I came here.” Langa sighs, squeezing Reki’s hand in his own again just to remind himself this is real. “I…”

“Let’s get out of here.”

“...huh?”

“My house is… crowded.” Reki is suddenly blushing furiously, his cheeks nearly matching his hair as he releases Langa’s hand (much to his disappointment). He rummages around the dirty laundry on the floor until he finds his sneakers and clumsily tugs them on without socks, hopping around as he balances on one leg to tie the laces on one and then the other. “Grab my spare board.”

Langa feels his heart swell. “Really?” He grins and hurries to grab the extra skateboard in the corner. “You want to go skate together?”

“I want to go somewhere my mom and sisters won’t be… barging in.”

Oh. Oh.

Reki snatches a key from the top of his dresser then tucks his own board under his arm. “I have the keys to DOPESKETCH… Don’t say anything.”

Langa gives a quick nod in understanding and tries not to let on how hard his heart is pounding as he rushes to follow Reki out the door.

They scurry out of the house with a polite ‘goodbye’ hollered to Reki’s mom on the way before they hit the pavement, racing their way to the shop.

They don’t say anything and Langa is grateful for it, able to better communicate as he skates side by side with Reki, playfully nudging his arm when they pass by close together. He’s still not his usual firecracker self, but Reki’s smiling again, throwing easy tricks on the empty pavement and keeping a fast but easy pace right by Langa’s side.

At the skate shop, Reki spends a minute fumbling with the lock before nudging the door open with his foot and ushering Langa inside.

The shop looks a little different after hours, everything dark, the music off.

Reki seems right at home, flicking the lamp by the workbench on and hopping up to sit on the wood. His hair is still loose and wind blown from the ride over, his eyes catching the lamp light in a way that makes them shine when he looks nervously at Langa. “You really mean that stuff you said about skating with me?”

Langa nods, propping his board up on the wall and walking up to stand between Reki’s knees. Huh. Their height difference usually means Langa is looking down at him, but like this, they’re finally eye to eye. He can feel his heart flutter at the realization of just how much he likes the view.

Reki holds his gaze for a moment, his cheeks tinged pink before he glances away again and sighs. “Do you understand why I don’t want you to skate against Adam so badly?”

“He hurt your friend.”

“And he could hurt you.” Reki swallows hard. “It’s not about some beef I have with him over what happened. It’s like my stomach feels sick when you skate against him because I don’t know if you’re going to cross the finish line in one piece and ugh.” Reki clenches his fists, not glaring at Langa, but his expression is bitter all the same. “The way he just… touches you and grabs you like that, the stupid flowers, I don’t… I worry about you.”

“You don’t like him… touching me?” Langa raises his eyebrows. A million thoughts had crossed his mind as to why Reki might be avoiding him, but jealousy was never one of them. Is Reki jealous? Of Adam?

Reki squirms a bit from his place on the counter. “You know what I mean.”

Langa can hear his mother’s voice practically screaming in his head. TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL! He opens his mouth to do just that, but the words get caught in his throat. How is he supposed to say this? Will Reki think he’s just saying it to make him less angry? He’s never had to do this before and he never got the opportunity to talk with his dad about girls, let alone boys. He supposes he can only do things the way he knows how. He can just be honest. “...Do you know how I accidentally told my mom I like boys today?”

Reki peeks up at him. “...How?”

“I told her the person I like is avoiding me.” Langa blushes, having to stare at his shoes in order to find the courage he needs to say this out loud. “And when she said I should talk to her, I… told her it was a guy.”

Reki goes still. “...So there’s someone else mad at you too?”

“Reki.”

“<i>Langa</i>.” He retorts, looking up at him with the cutest frown on his face.

Langa is overcome again with the urge to kiss him right there. Reki’s face is almost as red as his hair. It’s a staring contest, Reki’s pout meeting Langa’s nervous gaze until Reki breaks first and his expression melts into something soft and shy. “Are you really saying you like me like that?”

Langa’s heart is pounding in his ears and his mouth feels too dry to talk, so he nods instead.

“How do you know?”

“What do you mean how do I know?”

“I don’t know! I’ve never done this before!”

“Neither have I!” Langa blushes. “I just… I like being close to you.”

“Everyone at ‘S’ will make fun of you for having such a loser boyfriend.”

“Everyone at ‘S’ can shut up.” Langa huffs, taking half a step forward, so they’re even closer. He’s standing right between Reki’s parted thighs and has to make a conscious effort to stop the flood of images that come with this position before he embarrasses himself. “It’s okay if you don’t like me too, I just… don’t want to lose you.”

Reki is staring at him again and Langa tries to be patient. He doesn’t know what’s going on in Reki’s mind, but he doesn’t want to be presumptive and he doesn’t want to back down either.

Just when he’s on the cusp of taking the whole thing back and apologizing, Reki is leaning in close — so close his view of him blurs and he feels the soft puff of Reki’s breath against his mouth. Before Langa realizes it’s even happening, their lips are brushing together and Reki is kissing him.

He expected himself to be caught off guard if a thing like this ever were to happen to him — a spontaneous kiss (or at least any kiss he didn’t outright initiate). He’d feared his awkward long limbs wouldn’t know what to do with themselves, that his eyes would fly open, that he’d probably be pretty terrible at the whole thing. None of that happens.

Langa lets out a sigh right against Reki’s soft lips and melts into his touch, a tuft of snow on a warm hearth, dissolving into nothing as he falls right into Reki’s warmth. He doesn’t have to think about what to do. He’s only aware that his knees have gone weak as he pushes one hand into Reki’s wild hair and puts the other on his waist, holding him as close as possible as he kisses him back again and again and again.

Reki is the first to gently brush just the tip of his tongue over Langa’s bottom lip and Langa finds his mouth opening instantly to invite him in. Reki makes the quietest sound against his lips, a wanting sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh that makes warmth pool somewhere deep inside him as Langa moves his hands and pushes them up Reki’s bare thighs. The skin is as soft and smooth as he imagined it to be, filled with hard muscle underneath. Of course it never occurred to him that Reki might see himself as small or weak — to Langa, he’s the strongest person he’s ever met.

They finally break the kiss for a moment to catch their breath, blue eyes meeting gold before Langa glances down at where his hands are resting and notices two things. “You skated here in your pajama shorts,” he laughs, squeezing Reki’s thighs with affection before he notices the hard-to-miss bulge tenting the thin black fabric and feels all the heat rush to his face. Of course Reki wouldn’t wear fucking underwear.

“Sorry!” Reki all but squeaks, shoving both hands into his lap to cover himself. “I just… I-I didn’t know it would be so… I haven’t kissed someone before, okay?!”

Langa looks at him in surprised silence a moment before the realization dawns on him that he’s in a similar state. There had been so many different sensations to focus on, he hadn’t even noticed that he’s sporting an equally embarrassingly prominent bulge in his jeans just from the excitement of kissing Reki like this. Reki seems to notice too, his eyes bugging for a moment and Langa can’t help but wince.

He’s been in enough locker rooms to know he’s relatively… well endowed for someone as skinny as he is. It’s actually more a point of insecurity than pride, not wanting to freak Reki out or come on too strong because his signs of arousal are just so goddamn obvious.

“Um… sorry?” Is all Langa can think to say, shifting his hips back a bit from the workbench Reki is perched up on in the hopes he can hide it a little bit.

“Is there anything you’re not outdoing me in?” Reki squints, staring unapologetically at the bulge Langa’s trying to hide.

“Confidence apparently.”

“Shut up.” Reki laughs a little and grabs Langa by his jacket, pulling him up and close again to rejoin their lips.

Like this, the tension lifts a little bit again, not having to look directly at the evidence of the intense arousal building between them. Langa keeps one hand smoothing up and down Reki’s thigh and tangles the other in his hair again as the kisses grow deeper and deeper. He’s so tempted to slide that hand up, to slip it so easily under those little cotton shorts and feel Reki for real. He holds himself back, not wanting to rush, not wanting to ruin anything just because they’re two teenage boys getting the first action they’ve ever had in their lives, but God is Reki making it hard.

As Langa takes more of the lead, he gets a little bolder with his tongue. He licks experimentally into Reki’s mouth and finds that his friend (new boyfriend?) is getting noisier and noisier. Reki’s arms are wrapped around his shoulders and he’s whining now. Soft desperate little noises from the back of his throat that rise in both volume and frequency the deeper Langa kisses him and the higher his hand creeps up the inside of his thigh.

Two clumsy hands push at his shoulders and without breaking the kiss, Langa gets the hint to shrug off his jacket, shivering when Reki’s hands smooth down his biceps in response, squeezing muscle Langa hadn’t really realized he had.

In an attempt to get even closer, Langa finds the part of himself that’s so desperate for attention being pressed up against the wood and a moan escapes him before he can stop it — a sound lower in pitch and far louder than he ever intended it to be. He tries to pull away in pure shock and apologize, but Reki wraps his legs around his hips and pulls him right back in.

Langa can feel his eyes roll back behind his closed lids as Reki simultaneously kisses him deep and uses his legs to pull him right against the counter, giving him some much needed friction he can’t help but groan in response to.

“Langa,” Reki pants, pressing their foreheads together as he presses his heels in again to guide his hips forward against the workbench. “The bench lowers.”

“Huh?”

“The bench lowers.”

Langa blinks at him.

Reki rolls his eyes and smacks an affectionate kiss against Langa’s cheek before he reaches down over the side of the work bench. He pulls some kind of handle that drops him a few inches lower with a jolt that makes them both laugh at the awkwardness for a moment before Reki is pulling him back in and he realizes why the height of the bench was so important. Oh.

“Tell me if I’m doing too much,” Reki whispers as he wraps his legs around Langa’s hips again and nudges himself to the very edge of his seat. Like this, their hips are aligned perfectly. Ever the gentleman, Reki isn’t grinding down against him yet, but now when they come close together for a kiss, they can press right against each other.

Just imagining the sensation makes Langa go briefly dizzy and he’s grateful for whatever subconscious horny-teenage-boy hormone kicks in that grants him the courage to snake an arm around Reki’s waist and pull him in. The kiss is heated as ever, their hips tentatively pressing together for the first feel of friction, neither sure yet how to move elegantly in the position, but they’re both grasping at each other.

Langa smooths his hand under Reki’s shirt and feels his back arch in response when he slides it up his spine. With the other, he takes Reki’s hand in his and squeezes tight as he rolls his hips experimentally and they both shiver hard at the first real grind against one another.

“Langa,” Reki breathes when he pulls away from the kiss and turns his head. Langa thinks he’s maybe just hiding his face in his shoulder when he feels a warm pair of lips on his neck and his eyes flutter shut.

“Reki,” is all he can manage as he tips his head to the side for better access and holds on to him even tighter, rolling his hips to press himself against the other boy as Reki starts to gently suck on the sensitive skin.

There are too many layers between them. Reki’s shorts, Langa’s jeans, and then his underwear underneath he’ll never be able to wear again. He wants so badly to feel skin against skin, but he can’t rush this. Besides, Reki’s mouth on his neck feels so unbelievably good, he can’t stop him to do anything else.

Reki licks over the purple mark he just left (in an inconvenient place to hide of course) and actually looks into Langa’s eyes right as they shift together, letting him see the way his face flushes and his mouth drops open in a long sigh, eyes half shut as he grinds eagerly against Langa. “I thought you didn’t know how to do this.”

“I thought you didn’t either.”

“Fuck, why does it feel so good?” Reki groans and shamelessly tightened his legs around Langa’s hips. “God, I… Fuck, Langa, harder.”

Langa feels like his face is on fire, but he does as he’s told, grinding hard against Reki and watching in amazement as the other boy’s eyes flutter shut, his head tipping back as his hips push forward. Those tiny pajama shorts are such a thin barrier between him and touching Reki directly, his mouth is watering with the temptation to reach inside them, but he rolls his hips again instead and watches Reki shiver.

“Langa?” Reki asks in a breathy voice, his hands clasped at the back of Langa’s neck. “Would you freak out if I said I want you to touch me?”

Langa’s going to have an aneurysm. Is Reki reading his mind or are they both desperate for more. “...I can do that.” Holy shit are Reki’s pubes going to be neon red?

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Langa sighs, heart hammering as he presses a kiss to Reki’s lips and licks into his mouth once again. It’s easier to act when he isn’t looking at what he’s doing, so he shuts his eyes and groans quietly into the kiss as he grabs the waistband of those tiny stupid shorts and tugs.

Reki lifts himself up without breaking the kiss, his breath hot and heavy as he squirms out of the fabric and quickly wraps his legs around Langa’s hips again.

Langa feels heat surge through him the moment he hears those shorts hit the floor. His eyes are still closed as he kisses Reki back with all the pent up yearning he’s been building up the past couple weeks, but he wants to look so badly. His shirt is still on, but Reki is half naked in his arms now and he doesn’t want to look stupid by ogling him, but God he wants to see.

Reki breaks the kiss with a gentle nudge of their noses together and reaches immediately for Langa’s hand, giving him the excuse to look down all he wants when he guides it to the jut of his hip and rests it there. “I know it’s nothing spectacular, but…” Reki blushes fiercely as he releases Langa’s hand, freeing it to move of his own accord. “This is me.”

Langa forgets all about looking stupid and stares down at his best friend, completely transfixed. Reki certainly isn’t lacking by any means and he finds it cute to see the wiry hairs below his navel are a reddish auburn color. Undressed from the waist down like this, he can see Reki’s deep v-lines too and he isn’t sure why the sight drives him so wild. He thumbs at the lines where Reki’s thigh meets his hips, trying to work up the nerve to actually take Reki in his hand. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, completely genuine as he lifts his gaze to meet Reki’s eyes and wraps a hand around him.

“Holy shit,” Reki breathes out, his eyes falling shut as he leans back against the wall and pushes his hips up into Langa’s fist.

Langa completely forgets his own need in favor of this new experience. Reki is hot to the touch and slick in his hand, flushed beautifully pink in the dim light as he strokes him the same way he does himself. He doesn’t move too fast, but he’s not slow either, shocked at how different and how similar Reki feels in his hand compared to touching himself. The terrain is familiar and he finds it’s not as scary as he thought it was as he works over Reki with his hand and watches the other boy whine at the simplest touch.

He feels a strong twinge between his legs at the thought of what Reki might look like if he let Langa inside of him… With just one hand stroking him, Reki is warm all over, his back arched, and needy little sounds falling from his mouth. How would he react to being fucked? Langa only really pictured it before on his deepest days in the horny-for-my-best-friend rabbit hole, but now he can’t stop thinking about it.

Out of a purely practical need, he thumbs his jeans open and drags down the zipper, sighing in relief at the lack of restraint when Reki’s suddenly sitting up taller.

“Can I?” Reki asks, hooking his index finger through one of Langa’s belt loops for emphasis. His hips are still moving subtly back and forth, constantly pushing up to meet Langa’s fist and the sight is as adorable as it is sexy.

The first thing Langa thinks to say is you don’t have to or maybe only if you want, but he pushes those thoughts aside. Reki is asking. Reki is hard and slick in his hand, letting Langa jerk him off like it’s the easiest decision he ever made and Langa will be a bad, bad liar if he tries to say he doesn’t want Reki touching him too.

So Langa takes the first step for him. Embarrassing as it feels, he gives Reki a soft kiss on his lips to distract him and pushes a hand into his briefs to pull himself free. He expects Reki to hesitate, to maybe start with a few nervous touches, but he should have known better.

Reki wraps his hand around him immediately, stroking him hard and fast with a tight grip that forces Langa to break the kiss and slump over him instead.

“Reki!” He gasps, hiding his face in the crook of the other boy’s neck and groaning as he too pushes his hips to meet the pleasure of Reki’s hand. Jesus Christ, he’s come far from his altar boy days. He’ll probably say a dozen Hail Marys come tomorrow morning, but right now, he thinks this is the best thing he’s ever felt in his life. “Don’t stop.” He pleads, turning his head to kiss up Reki’s neck and suck on the skin like Reki had done to him just moments ago.

“You either,” Reki pants with an impatient squirm against Langa for emphasis until he gets he message and starts moving his hand again.

“Sorry.” Langa can’t help but laugh, regaining enough focus to continue stroking Reki as he lavishes his neck in more affection. He notices Reki tilting his head to the opposite side, granting him easier access in a silent plea for more. He likes this. Langa wants to give him everything.

He matches Reki’s pace and bites hard on the inside of his cheek to maintain control of himself. He wants this to last forever, but his knees are weak and his head is dizzy. Reki doesn’t fuck around and he’s jerking him off like he has the stamina of a porn star, not a Canadian virgin.

“Reki,” Langa breathes. “I… I can’t with you touching me like this, I-I’m going to.”

“Me too, shut up, shut up,” Reki whines, his hand pushing into Langa’s hair at the base of his skull, urging him to keep sucking on his neck. “Fuck, God, I can’t stop. You’re gonna make me come.”

“You’re the one setting the pace here!”

“Shut uppp, if you slow down I’ll kill you,” Reki gasps, his body becoming more and more tense, muscles tight in anticipation, his grip on Langa’s hair starting to tug and pull.

Langa wills himself to hold on for just a little longer, wanting to see Reki come without being distracted by his own orgasm. He speeds up his hand around Reki and moans against him when he nibbles on his neck again, urging him to finish, to let Langa see him come for the first time.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Reki whispers over and over like a prayer, seemingly more vocal the closer he gets. “Langa, fuck, fuck, please don’t stop, I-I’m… Holy shit, I’m coming, I’m coming,” he gasps as his back bows and Langa feels a warm wetness over his fist.

It’s a hard battle, but he keeps his eyes open and watches in awe at the way Reki’s mouth hangs open, blushing high on his cheeks and whining the whole time as Langa strokes him through climax. He can’t help but stare at his hand, watching as Reki spills over it, come dripping from Langa’s fist onto his inner thighs and the wood bench between them.

“Come for me, Langa,” is the first thing Reki murmurs when he begins to come down, his grip tightening on Langa once again as his strokes find their rhythm again and Langa’s will power utterly disintegrates.

It takes maybe three, four seconds before Langa is instinctually pressing his clean hand against his mouth and groaning against it.

He comes harder than he ever has on his own and that’s saying something considering all the time he has to himself at home. He feels Reki kissing his neck and murmuring sweet little encouragements in his ear as his hips jerk and he adds to the complete mess between them. Fucking Reki, always the coach as he whispers praise after praise to him, all the way until Langa uncovers his mouth and slumps into a hug to calm down.

“Holy shit,” Reki is laughing as he hugs Langa back, his nose nuzzling affectionately into his hair. “Why haven’t we been doing this the whole time?”

“I didn’t know if you’d feel the same way,” Langa mumbles, nuzzling his head into Reki’s shoulder and taking in a deep breath of his best friend’s scent. They’re objectively disgusting now and in dire need of some cleaning supplies, but he can’t bring himself to move. Reki is warm and soft and Langa feels like he’s melting straight into him.

“Everyone’s in love with you. How much would it suck if the person you liked was the only one who didn’t want to get in your pants?” Reki gives him a squeeze and Langa smiles, flooded with the comfort of hearing Reki speak like his usual self again. “You should have told me sooner.”

“When would you have said yes?”

“Honestly? Probably since day one. Your accent is cute.”

Langa crinkles his nose. “I don’t have an accent.”

“Oh yes you do, Maple Leaf,” Reki chides, lifting Langa’s chin and giving him a kiss that makes his heart swell with complete adoration.

It shouldn’t feel so romantic. They just jerked each other off in the middle of their workplace in the eyes of dozens of innocent skateboards, but Langa just keeps kissing this fire ember of a boy in his arms, trying to keep it from ending.

When they finally part, Langa hastily tucks himself away and rezips his jeans before snatching the tissue box from beside the register and bringing it to Reki. Instinctually, he wants to take a few and clean Reki up himself, shower him in gentle kisses as he takes care of him. Instead, he blushes and hands Reki the tissues, picking his shorts up for him and placing them awkwardly on the workbench beside him.

“Don’t be weird,” Reki laughs, grabbing Langa by the wrist and tugging him close again. “That felt really, really good.” He leans up and presses a chaste kiss against Langa’s lips, just a touch, but it makes Langa feel like blushing all over again.

He glances away awkwardly as Reki hastily cleans up and gets redressed, hopping down from the workbench.

“We should probably, uh…” Langa grabs the spray cleaner from below the register and tosses it to Reki. Apparently, they’re delinquent enough to hook up at their part time job, but at least they can wipe the area down…

Reki takes care of it with the cleaner and a few tissues before dropping them all in the trash under some balled up paper for camouflage and placing everything as it was before they… got distracted.

“So um…” Reki turns around and scratches the back of his head, pretending to look at the wall of skateboards instead of at Langa. “Are you going to keep skating in the tournament?”

Langa winces. He wants to. He wants to badly. He already made it through the first round, it sucks to just give up on it, but… he would never trade Reki for some competition. Skating is meaningless without him. “Not if it means losing you… or hurting you again.”

“I’m not going to hold you back.”

“You aren’t, you’re-”

“I am,” Reki sighs, shifting from foot to foot and shoving his hands in the pockets of his shorts. “Look, I… I want you to keep skating. You’re so incredible, it’d be a crime to keep you out of it, just… swear you’ll be safe. Don’t let yourself get hurt over Adam. If he’s pushing things too far, promise me you’ll stop before you get hurt.” He looks up at him, eyes wide and shining in the lamplight.

Langa has hardly ever seen him look so vulnerable, his feet move on his own as he closes the gap between them and kisses him one more time. He brings his hands up to cup Reki’s face, holding him close as he tries to communicate in the kiss all the things that are too complicated to say. “I promise,” he smiles when they part, pressing his lips one more time to Reki’s forehead just because he can now. Not just because Reki doesn’t have his headband on for once, but he can do this now. All the times his heart flutters and he wants to take Reki’s hand, kiss him, hold him close… his cheeks warm at the idea of crossing the finish line and rushing straight into Reki’s arms, kissing him with pride for all to see. Fuck anyone who diminishes Reki and his skating. Langa wouldn’t be skating at all.

“Langa?”

“Hm?”

“Promise one more thing.”

“Of course,” Langa nods, his chest tightening as he leans back to read Reki’s expression, but he finds that he’s smiling right back at him. “What is it?”

“Kick his ass too.”

*****

Langa has never felt so relieved as he does the next morning, waking up to the usual text from Reki waiting to meet with him.

They skate together for school and spend their day in class, playing a little footsie under the desk that makes Langa turn so red their teacher asks if he’s feeling alright. When they part ways for different courses, Reki kisses his cheek goodbye, and when they meet again for lunch, they hold hands for the whole walk to their usual spot in the courtyard.

They race to DOPESKETCH, taking turns pulling ahead of one another and throwing tricks, Langa’s heart racing the whole way there. He couldn’t even care less if they were on their boards or on foot, just as long as he can keep making Reki smile like this.

They walk into the shop, boards tucked under their arms, and blushing already as they step inside. Reki had given Langa a kiss at the end of their little race that had been so sweet and casual, he’d practically melted at the sheer normalcy of it.

“You,” Oka squints, leaning back on the front counter, arms crossed.

“What’s up?” Reki blinks. “Did I deliver the wrong order again yesterday? Because I swear I triple checked this time.”

His eyes narrow at them again and Langa throws a guilty glance towards the work bench.

“Did you forget we have security cameras here?”

“Huh?” Reki tilts his head in confusion. “What’s the big deal? I…” His eyes follow Langa’s gaze to the workbench and a light bulb goes off as Reki begins to slowly follow Langa’s lead in inching back out the front door. “Sorry?”

“That’s so gross, you guys!”

“We wiped it down!” Reki exclaims, much to Langa’s mortification before Reki grabs his hand and yanks him back out onto the sidewalk to make their getaway.

“You guys can’t just bang in my shop and ditch your shifts too.” Oka laments from the doorway, but Langa couldn’t turn around if he wanted to, already entranced with Reki’s shit eating grin as they drop their boards and hit the pavement.

They’ll come back later and apologize, do their work, and laugh it off before the day is over. But for now? Langa would run away forever if Reki asked him to. He’s embarrassed as hell that they got caught for what they did last night, but… there’s a twinge of pride there.

Reki is his.

For all he cares, the whole world can know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways.... not enough renga smut in circulation so I figured I'd bite the bullet. Let me know what you thought and come say hi on Twitter some time! @nuttinonice


End file.
